


Sweet Dreams and Creme Clouds - Post Portal 2 Fanfiction

by PYPS



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He isn't dead., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYPS/pseuds/PYPS
Summary: A Chellmann fic, rewritten from a version that I wrote back in 2014/2016.Was written as a comfort ship fic.





	Sweet Dreams and Creme Clouds - Post Portal 2 Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any large grammatical or spelling errors please let me know. I will get them fixed promptly.

because they force me to write a few words to pre post, here are a few words...

doug rattmann is valid.

work is coming soon.


End file.
